Just Friends
by The Twilight Topaz
Summary: Harry and Ginny are Just friends but both want to be more.This is a songfic. Disclaimer:I own only the story line and own neither the song nor the characters.Please review.


Default Normal Template

There she goes again  
The girl Im in love with  
Its cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know its casual  
Its cool were just...

Harry looked up as Ginny Weasley walked past where he was sitting at the Gryffindor table. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent she left in her wake. He knew he was in love with her and that they where only friends, but he couldn't help himself.

'It certainly didn't help I seem to know that she's in the same room as me without even seeing her' he thought but he knew that he didn't want to get over what he felt for the redheaded girl

He looked up to where Ginny was sitting with a group of her friends and sighed that's all they would ever be, just friends.

I don't wanna lead you on  
No  
The truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Harry sat in front of the fire in Gryffindor tower trying to finish his potions essay but his mind was preoccupied with something else or rather someone else. Ginny. He wanted her so much but he knew that she deserved someone better then him, someone that could be everything she wanted. He just wished that person could be him.

'No, I'm not good enough for her, I mean what do I have that she could need or want? Nothing'

'Well you're the bloody boy-who-lived doesn't that count for anything?'

'Not anymore I beat old Voldy last year so it doesn't count anymore.'

Harry sighed.

Everyone knows its meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til Im on her mind  
Itll happen  
Ive been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence  
and a rose garden  
Ill just keep on dreaming  
But its cool cause  
were just friends

"Harry wakeup mate your going to be late if you don't get your act together." said Ron as he shook Harry awake

"Come on. Harry we have History of Magic!"

"Fine I'm up I'm up."

They barely made it to the classroom before the bell rang. Five minutes everyone except Hermione and Harry appeared to be taking notes, and both where but while Hermione was taking notes on History of Magic, Harry was taking notes on what his and Ginny's life could be like if they where together.

**My 'To Do' for if Ginny and I ever get together: **

Fall in love. Already half finished

Get engaged. She will get the ring that most suits her because she deserves only the best.

My vows will be about how much I love her and how there can never be anyone else for me.

Get married. Anywhere she wants and size doesn't matter just as long as in the end it's her I'm marrying.

Go on a honeymoon anywhere she wants

Have kids, two sons and a daughter. Our daughter will look exactly like her I just know it.

Move into a beautiful family home, with a white picket fence, a big garden and a Quidditch pitch where the kids can play.

Make sure that she is content.

Live happily ever after.

At the end of the lesson, Harry got up, stuffed the scroll of parchment into his bag and walked slightly behind Ron and Hermione to his next lesson, never noticing that a certain scroll fell out of his bag and onto the corridor floor.

--

Ginny cursed silently as she made her way to her History of Magic lesson she had already been late for potions because she over slept and so Snape had kept her back to finish her potion.

'Of course if had been anyone else he would have just failed them so I suppose I'm lucky and shouldn't complain' she thought just as something on the ground caught her eye ' well I guess this could give me some reading material or its Hermione's notes because nobody else I know can stay awake during that lesson.' so she placed the parchment in her pocket an walked into History of Magic.

She sat down next to her friend, quickly took out her supplies, and placed them to look as if she was preparing to take notes 'The twins would be proud' she thought.

As the classed settled into a Binns induced sleep Ginny took out the piece of parchment and unfurled it. On it she found a list with doodles scribbled around it most of it read HP&GW, but there was the occasional Ginny Potter here and there. Ginny's eyebrows rose and they kept climbing as her eyes traveled down the list.

'Oh God, Harry wrote this! Harry likes me!' Try as she might she couldn't stop the goofy smile that spread across her face.

Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
Its cool were just friends  
And if I had my way  
We would talk and talk all day  
Yeah

Harry searched frantically through his bag trying to find the list he had made earlier in History of Magic.

"Where the hell is it?" muttered Harry.

"What?"

Harry's head spun around so fast that there was an audible cracking sound.

"Ginny?"

"Hey Harry" She looked amused." What are you looking for?"

"A list."

"Of what?"

Harry blushed.

"Oooh, do you like somebody?" She teased.

Ginny grinned as Harry went redder

"Yes, but we're just friends"

"Has she told you that?"

"No"

"Maybe she doesn't want to be 'just friends' either" whispered Ginny as she slipped Harry's list into his hand.

Everyone knows its meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til I'm on her mind  
Itll happen  
Ive been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence  
and a rose garden  
Ill just keep on dreaming  
But its cool cause  
were just friends

Thinking about how  
Were gonna say our vows  
Its cool were just friends  
As she walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now were more than friends

A few years later, Harry was twirling his new wife around the dance floor just enjoying listening to her laugh and having her in his arms.

"Hey Harry we're half way through that list of yours now" She said

"That was definitely the best 'to do' list I have ever written" whispered Harry

"I agree and I'm very interested in getting to the next part of the list" Ginny replied as Harry blushed.

Across the dance floor the other members of the Weasley were watching the couple and smiling because everyone knew that Harry and Ginny where always meant for each other.

Everyone knows its meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
Til the end of time  
Til Im on her mind  
Itll happen  
Weve been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence  
and a rose garden  
Ill just keep on dreaming  
Keep on thinking  
Of when we used to be just friends

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la  
When we used to be just friends  
(when we used to be)  
La la la la  
La la la la (yeah)  
La la la la (yeah)  
When we used to be just friends


End file.
